crovenbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
Tutorial is the Cookie Run: OvenBreak Tutorial when you installed for first time. Transcript Scene 1 *''can see GingerBrave's face when he is in The Witch's Oven. He sweats a lot.'' *''you can see all dead Cookies here.'' *''the next scene, GingerBrave now needs help.'' *'GingerBrave:' I can't be eaten alive like this! Help me escape this hot oven! Where is this? Inside the oven? *'GingerBrave:' you click "Bake and eat" How... how dare you! Scene 2 (The Witch's Oven if you click "Break free") *'GingerBrave:' Phew! That was close... Hi there! I'm GingerBrave. Please, please! Help me escape! *'GingerBrave:' the Jellies Oh look! Jellies!! Collect Jellies to earn points! Bear Jellies These Bear Jellies give even more points. Coins And these are Coins! You'll need a lot of these later on! *'GingerBrave:' can see the Energy Bar on top See the Energy bar on top? It goes down little by little while running. at small obstacle Oh no! An obstacle! What should I do...? hit by obstacle Ouch! That hurt... can see the Energy drained on top That obstacle left me really weak... If I lost all my Energy, I'm doomed! No... I can't fall now... the Giant Energy Potion Look! Potion!! his Energy restored Phew! Energy restored! Practice Avoiding Obstacles *'GingerBrave:' Let's practice avoiding obstacles. Look! Another obstacle! Tap on Jump! Jump Button on bottom left screen GREAT! This time, you try! Make sure to time it perfectly. GO! *'GingerBrave:' clearing First Mission That was really good! Giant Energy Potion *'GingerBrave:' For larger obstacles, you need to Double Jump. Now Jump! And once more in the air, Jump! Click Jump Button on bottom left screen AWESOME! Now you try! Concentrate and... GO! *'GingerBrave:' clearing Second Mission PERFECT!! Giant Energy Potion *'GingerBrave:' Now we gotta Slide. Press the Slide button... and hold Slide Button on bottom right screen ...hold until I'm through! You've definitely got skills! Think you can do it by yourself? Now, don't get up too quickly! GO! *'GingerBrave:' clearing Last Mission WOW! You are really talented! Giant Energy Potion I think I see the light! he run quickly ESCAPE!!! After Escape *'GingerBrave:' Wow, thanks for helping me escape the hot oven! For a minute here, I thought I was going to be eaten alive! Again, I'm the valiant GingerBrave! What's your name? *entering your nickname/name *'GingerBrave:' nickname/name here? Cool name! Ready to find out what awaits us beyond the Witch's House? *''can see all [[Lands] from Jelly Bug Forest to Shattered Kingdom]'' *'GingerBrave:' To go to the next Land, you must collect Trophies! Here, let me show you how! On Lobby *'GingerBrave:' Let's join a Trophy Race to earn Trophies. "PLAY!" button, then you can see Searching for opponents to find Players Oh, look! Players are joining to race with us! Trophy Race has started! Try to get a high score within 3 minutes! Let's Run, Run! Cookie Run! *'GingerBrave:' finished to get high score in First Race Let's find out your ranking! nickname/name here! You're #1! When the race is over, you'll receive a reward depending on your rank! Just this once, let's speed things up a bit! Tick Tock! left has been speed up until the end *'GingerBrave:' First Race result You've ranked #1! Receive your Trophies and Chest! Hurry! Let's see what's inside the chest! *'GingerBrave:' you click Gold Chest using Gold Ticket Inside chests, you'll find new Cookies and Pets! After you get GingerBright *'GingerBright:' Hi there! I'm the joyful GingerBright! Ooh, a new Cookie! Let's go see! Cookie button on screen Here you can check out Cookies you've found. And it seems like you can upgrade GingerBrave now! GingerBrave on screen Let's upgrade him using Coins! upgrade, then GingerBrave Level up Wow! Looks like GingerBrave has gotten even braver!! you Level Up Upgrade Cookies & Pets to increase your Escape Level! The higher your Escape Level, the more Cookies and Pets you'll unlock! *'GingerBright:' can see all locked Cookies here You can unlock these Cookies by reaching Escape Level 3 Let's hurry and reach Escape Level 3 to free more Cookies! *'GingerBright:' Enough talk, let's run! Score high to receive even more Trophies! You can check out your Trophy count here! I'm off to Run, Run! Cookie Run! *''Ends.'' Mission *'1st:' Jump over 3 obstacles *'2nd:' Double Jump over 3 obstacles *'Last:' Slide under 3 obstacles Gallery tutorial0001_tm001_bg.png|The Witch's Oven background tutorial0001_tm001_bg_simple.png|The Witch's Oven background (Simple) tutorial0001_tm001.png|The Witch's Oven obstacles tutorial.png|Tutorial sprite sheet (1) tutorialBigimage.png|Tutorial sprite sheet (2) tutorialCloseup.png|Tutorial sprite sheet (3) tutorialChat.png|Tutorial sprite sheet (4) Category:Mechanics